gentle love
by NarutoXHinata909
Summary: read if you must has open ending very short
1. Chapter 1

A boy walked happily, nearly skipping down the road towards the village hidden in the leaves. This boy was no other than Naruto Uzimaki.

"Are we almost there yet?" Naruto asked with a hint of excitement and a hint of aggravation.

"You should know, you did live there for nearly 13 years." An aggravated Jiriya answered.

"Yeah, but I've been away for almost three years." Naruto protested "And I know that you have been sending shadow clones to report about something to Tsunade. So your memory is better than mine."

Naruto had been walking backwards and rambling on and on like this since the last village.

"N-na-naru-to? Is that you, Naruto?" Came a sweet voice from behind, acomponied by some fast little footsteps. Naruto spun around to come face to face with an overjoyed Hinata. Hinata looked him up and down and blushed at seeing how muscular he had grown to be in his three year absence and noticing he was only wearing a tight undershirt and some shorts. She did the one thing that she could think of…she wrapped her arms around him and cried.

At first this startled Naruto but then he felt that he had to comfort her, he didn't really know why but he had to. So he slowly wrapped his arms around her and hushed her until she quieted to a sob.

"Why are you crying, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in her ear in the softest whisper he could muster. Hinata didn't react she only buried her head in his chest and held tighter thinking that if she let him go he would vanish again.

'What am I doing' Hinata asked herself in her head 'I'm hugging Naruto!! And he's hugging me back!!!!!!!!!!'

Hinata fainted an his arms

Naruto picked her up bridal style and said "looks like we're close!" Making Naruto notice, Hinata sub-consciously snuggled closer into Naruto's chest.

'Damb, she's cute when she sleeps, why didn't I notice that before.' Naruto thought as he continued towards the village.

Naruto found the village and carried Hinata to the Hyuuga compound on the other side of the village. Hinata woke many times noticed where she was and fainted back into his arms.

Naruto was kind of relieved when she fainted, truthfully it felt nice to have someone in his arms and he didn't want to put her down.

When he finally reached the compound he was confronted by two guards.

"Hault! State your name and your business here!" The first guard said in a monotone that made Naruto think of Sauske.

"Uhhh…Uzimake, Naruto and Hinata fainted in my arms so I decided to bring her here." Naruto said unsure.

"Hand her over and step away." The first guard said in the same monotone voice

Unknown to everyone Hinata woke up minutes ago and before she fainted she noticed where they were and knew she would be taken away from her Naru-kun.

"Okay sir, just hand her to me and I'll take her to her room." The second, much bigger, guard said in a monotone similar to the first's.

As Naruto was about to hand Hinata over she snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his, entangling them and making her inseparable from him. Noticing this,

The directions were simple compared to actually finding his way through the amazing compound. Multiple times Naruto had to stop and ask servants and branch family members where to go until he ran into someone.

"Hey, Neji! Is that you?" Naruto yelled making Hinata cringe in his arms.

(Hinata fainted after intertwining herself with Naruto because she couldn't believe how bold she was being and thought of telling him how she feels about him)

"Hey Naruto, why are you h…oh, I thought I got Hinata out of that habit. Neji said sounding very uninterested. "Pathetic" he said as if no one was there.

"Hey!! That's no way to talk about Hinata!" Naruto blurted out making Hinata wake up. As soon as she woke up Naruto instantly noticed and put her on her feet making sure not to let go.

"Na-Naruto. I'm ok you don't have to hold on." Just as she said this her legs buckled out of being nervous and she fell to her knees.

"Don't need my help, ehh?" Naruto chuckled and turned and crouched "Get on, I'll walk and you tell me where to go," Naruto chuckled again, "I've been kind of lost"

Naruto looked up to say something to Neji but he was gone so he just shook it off. By now Hinata was on Naruto's back sitting uneasily because her but was resting in his hands. 'I wonder why he's being so nice to me and stood up for me' Hinata thought to

Herself, 'He's probably just being nice; he would probably do this for anyone, right?'

"So Hinata, where do we go from here?" Naruto asked pulling her from her thoughts.

"What…Uhmm…go out that door and let's see where we are." Naruto did what she said and blurted out "SHIT!!" it was her turn to laugh this time, they were at the front gate.

"How long have you been walking through the compound?" Hinata asked through giggles.

Naruto was debating in his head whether to lie or not but in the end he just couldn't lie to her it just wasn't him and he liked her giggle. "I don't know like 2 hours or so." He said shyly. Hinata giggled for a while in his ear but he didn't mind he just walked back inside.

"So which way?" He asked when he got to the first room with multiple doorways.

She pointed to a doorway that led to a wonderful lavender hallway decorated with beautiful red dragons spinning in wonderful designs, and that was just the painting on the walls the decorations were just as magnificent with priceless vases and some weapons. Naruto stopped, awestruck at the sight.

"I…I think I… can walk now…..Naruto?...Naruto?" Hinata poked his shoulder.

Naruto removed his hands and let Hinata slid off his back without even taking his eyes off the hall.

Hinata noticed that he was going to stand here all day so she grabbed his hand and dragged him through the halls. After ten minutes of being dragged Naruto snapped out of it and let go of her so he could follow. When he let go Hinata sighed but at least she was with the man that she loved, even if he didn't love her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata woke in her bed wondering why she was here instead of on her mission. Then all of the memories came flooding back into her head and she gasped. She remembered how he stayed until dark to see if she was okay because he heard from Neji that fainting was uncommon with her now.

She remembered how they talked for hours about his special mission and how she had grown and she filled him in on new relationships and told him the current gossip and how most people hadn't forgotten him and she even told him that she missed him and went to the gate everyday for the first month he was away hoping to see him.

Hinata jumped up and got dressed as fast as she could to explain to lady Tsunade why she wasn't on her S-ranked mission.

Hinata leaped from roof to roof as fast as she could. When she got to the tower she stopped to see Naruto walking out.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he exited the building waving his entire arm.

"N-Naruto, uhhhhh... Hi" Hinata poked her pointer fingers together under her chin and looked down (habit when she's nervous)

"oh, Hinata I explained everything to Tsunade for you yesterday"

***************************flash back************************************

7pm(after Naruto left Hinata)

"Well hello Naruto, took you long enough to get here Jiraiya already filled me in on how you killed most of the Akauski and Orochimaru" Tsunade said as Naruto entered.

"Yeah." Naruto shuttered at the memories "I just came to say 'Hi' and tell you why I didn't attend the debriefing." Naruto said as he sat down.

"oh, yes I saw you carrying Hinata," Tsunade sighed in disappointment and something else that Naruto couldn't tell what it was, "she was on an S-ranked mission you know"

"Shit!!" Naruto exclaimed "She….she fainted….and …and... I'm sorry….."

"It's ok, when I saw you with Hinata I sent Sakura and Ino instead." Tsunade said

"One second….Why wasn't Hinata going with anyone?" Naruto questioned

"Well Naruto, After you left Hinata trained really hard to impress y…someone and has become one of the strongest ninja in the village." Tsunade said almost spilling that Hinata liked Naruto.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

The rest of the time he spent there was about where Naruto was going to live because on one of the anniversaries of the Kyuubi-no-Kistune attack when Naruto was gone the villagers burnt down his apartment.

*****************end flashback*******************************************

"O-oh, Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said with only minor stutter.

"Hinata, do you… Ya know since I'm not on a mission and your not on a mission…uhh wanna…." For the first time Naruto was at a loss for words " Well… I understand if you say n…."Naruto was cut of by Hinata hugging him and repeating yes into his chest.

Naruto hugged her back and kissed the top of her head which in turn made her turn bright red.


	3. Chapter 3

~Hyuuga compound ~

Hinata was at her house getting ready for her date with Naruto. With NARUTO!!!!

She decided to go semiformal with a black dress the cut off just below the knees but had a slit up the right leg that would surely make Naruto go crazy.(She wore bloomers under)

On her arms were fishnet gloves that went to her elbows, and on the left arm was a lavender band with a ribbon hanging off of it.

"Watcha' all dolled up for?" Hanabi asked leaning against the door frame. Hinata spun around and squealed "I have a date!!" Hanabi could feel the excitement from where she was.

"I thought you 'LOVED' Naruto and were saving yourself for him." She said putting emphasis on loved in a disappointed tone.

"I do and I am!!." Hinata said and started hopping a little but would be hitting the ceiling if it wasn't for the restrictive dress. Hanabi put two and two together and ran over and started squealing and jumping.

After about a minute Hinata and Hanabi calmed down, and Hinata asked if she could distract Hiashi.

"Oh no! I'm five minutes late" Hinata exclaimed as she pushed Hanabi out the door.

~Naruto's temporary home (hotel) ~

Naruto, refusing to get rid of the orange, put on a light orange shirt with a darker orange tie. On top he wore a black jacket and black pants with an orange stripe on the side.

He looked himself over and noticed his scar was showing. Mostly all of his shirts had long enough sleeves and he didn't have to worry about it showing. So he quickly put some bandages over it and made up the excuse that he hurt himself during training.

Naruto looked at the clock "God damn it!" Naruto yelled because he was supposed to of left ten minutes ago and even running as fast as he could he would be late so Naruto took his money and rushed out the door.

Hinata walked as fast as she could, propelling herself with chakra. Hinata could walk fine with the dress but when it came to running or even jogging she couldn't do it.

Hinata finally reached the place where she was supposed to meet Naruto. She sighed maybe he stood her up, maybe he forgot maybe…

Hearing Naruto land behind her, she sighed and relaxed. She spun around to come face first into Naruto's chest and he just giggled and backed up to get a good look of Hinata.

The date begun they lived happily ever after….sorry bout this but this isn't how I invisioned my story so im going to have to restart….im very critical of myself


End file.
